LoLViews
by Zero612
Summary: Delta and Ace delve into the world of Runeterra, more specifically onto the land of Valoran in order to join the Institute for two purposes. To satisfy their sadistic sides in battle and annoy the shit out of the general populace with persistence and satisfying the nation's very broad range of curiosities. "Hello Valoran and welcome to your new favorite show, LoL-views!"


**Hello everyone it's me, Zero612 with bro and co-conspirator, Ace!**

**Ace: (****serious face****) I'm a banana.**

**Me: …Well okay then. Anyways, we present to you the newest fanfic to be made by yours truly. Have you wanted to talk to the characters and see them as they are outside of battle? Well guess what, now you can! Most likely not in a way you wanted to see them but OH WELL! ROLL TAPE!**

**Disclaimer: Zero612 and his brother do not own League of Legends in any way. So without further ado welcome and please enjoy the comedic artistry of**

LoL-views

On a random couch in a seemingly random inter-dimensional home, two brothers were laid out, staring at the ceiling as it distorted between materials, colors, ages, and types of macaws.

"I am so damn booooored…" Said Delta, one hand flopping up as yellow macaw squawks at him. He was about 6 feet tall with dark tan skin and a well shaved head and soul patch on his chin. The sight of him turns to a gray overtone as the words "Delta: The Eldest" appear by his head in the still-shot.

For a reply he only receives a groan. The gray overtone returns as "Ace: The World's Pest" appears as if stamped into the air beside his head. The gray overtone fades and he looks up at a blue macaw that glides towards him, hunger in his eyes and the mutterings of "chicken" echoing from his mouth. The ceiling shifts and turns to an aged Gouda cheese, the macaws and their squawks all disappearing before anything can happen to the constantly altering roof of their home.

"…Did I just get trolled by the ceiling?"

"Yes, yes you did. And I agree, we need to find something to alleviate this boredom."

"How about absorbing the shinigami's souls?"

"I want something to do that wont take my mind off boredom for a measly day. Besides, the I.D. (Inter-Dimensional) Shinigami guild is getting on our case so we need to lay low on their radar. No we need to find something fun to do in another universe… one we haven't visited for the past few centuries or so at least."

"Oooh, ooh I know where we can go!" Ace jumps up and whips his computer out, typing for a few seconds before turning the screen towards Delta, the League of Legends homepage displayed in high definition.

Delta blinks and leans forward, looking at the website and scrolling through. "I don't recognize this. Seems perfect! So many interesting and varying persons, a world of magic and mystery and destruction… Prepare the portal! We shall journey to Runeterra tonight!"

"The portals ready now."

"Balls to that! We leave now then!" Delta jumps up and grabs Ace, flinging him through the portal before diving in headfirst behind him.

"DEEEEEERRRPPP!" Yells Ace. Delta floats beside him in the portal, both being transported quickly through space and time to the land of Runeterra.

**-CRASH**- "Well that landing could've been much better…" Delta said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"It's not my fault. Someone put a wall in my way."

"Well on the bright side, we did reach the Institute. Don't we have to go through some kind of initiation or judgement or something?"

"Yeah, there should be some dramatic backstory that explains why we'd want to join the league, describe our reaction our actions on coming here in the first place, and the feelings of the judges after the thing."

"Can we just skip that and go inside to the common room?"

"Technically yeah but it'd probably be best to go through it, its gonna start soon anyway."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

-**Observation-**

"Holy crap you're right it did start!" Delta exclaimed, getting up and walking towards the gates of the Institute. Ace jumps up beside him and hugs the inscribed panthers on the doors with a yell of "KITTY!"

The doors swing open to a darkened room. They slowly swing closed behind the brothers, enclosing them in complete darkness.

"Nyahahaha, you can't see me now. Incognegro powers, ACTIVATE!" Delta says, a slight white glow showing his Cheshire smile.

-**Reflection**-

"Ummm… so what now?" Delta asks. A light grows from the center of the room and blossoms out over the brothers. The screen segments at odd areas, displaying memories and scenes of battle from the brothers' pasts along with a few of their less glorious antics. The slideshows and memory-replays carried on for nearly an hour as the judges watched and analyzed each image. The two boys stared at them as well, smirking as more memories were brought up by the ones they viewed, their faces glinting in happiness, reminders of laughter or with the occasional sadism from a satisfying fight or kill.

"How does it feel, exposing your mind?" Asked Lestara

"Like a trip down memory lane. Unwarranted but somewhat pleasant."

"Why do you wish to fight in the League?"

"Bullshit answer: To fight for justice and uphold the rules of the League. Honest Answer: We're bored immortals who want something of decent fun to do. Causing some controlled chaos here seemed like a good idea because it has the best subjects and the highest safety situation for the rest of the world."

"…" Lestara fades away and some mutterings are heard before she comes back into view. "…Welcome to the League-"

"I am Delta, this is Ace." Delta places a hand on his chest then holds one out to his brother as he says his name. Lestara nods and fades back out of sight as the doors leading inside the Institute open for the brothers who step through with wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh we are going to cause so much hell." Ace said with a deep chuckle.

"And there shall be much fun to be had." Delta's stomach grumbles loudly. "Firstly, let's find the goddamn cafeteria, I haven't eaten for about 30 minutes to a week."

"I think my last meal was two weeks ago." Ace says.

"What have you been feeding on then?"

"The energy of your annoyance. Its very strong and present."

"Well then lets go get some food." Delta says as he picks up an introductory map to the Institute.

"TO BREAKFAST!" Ace yells, charging off down a random corridor and knocking over summoners-in-training and strolling champions. "Food, food, food, food, food, food, food, and more food!"

With a sigh Delta remains looking at the map while saying "The Cafeteria's back east dude…."

5 seconds later Ace runs past him down the east corridor and yells "I KNEW THAT!" Delta merely shakes his head and follows his eccentric brother.

**Me: And there's chapter 1 of ****LoL-views****. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**We need questions! Part of our desire is to ask the champions questions that you would want answered so send them in now. We've randomized our interview choices for the next few chapters and are starting off with Mordekaiser before moving on to Singed and then Blitzcrank. So please either review or PM me with questions you want asked. It is also important that you specify which champion you want asked.**

**Ace's Notes: So review and post questions so we can interview and ask the questions that you desire. If you don't, I will derp you to the seventh derp hell of derp's. I mean it.**


End file.
